zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Michael-Lola Friendship
The Lola and Michael relationship (in fandom known as Mila '''or '''Licheal) is the pairing of Lola Martinez and Michael Barret. Micheal has shown a slight attraction to Lola, but they are only good friends. Moments Season 2 Back to PCA * Even before meeting Lola, and only knowing her as a gothic girl, Michael says he would prefer her company to Logan's. * Michael, along with Logan and Chase, happily greets Lola when she first meets them. Bad Girl * Michael hopes that, one day, he and Lola might date. * Logan scoffs at the idea that Lola would be attracted to Michael (due to the fact that Logan would prefer Lola date him). * Lola informs Michael (and Logan) that they're supposed to bathe in tomato juice to get rid of skunk smell, not drink it, calling them both morons. Girls Will Be Boys * Both think that two boobs only counts as one problem. * Michael agrees to give up his bed for a days so Lola can pretend to be "Steve". * Michael helps dress Lola up as "Steve", the two high fiving when Lola picks out her shirt. * Lola largely follows Michael's advice for her disguise but forgoes the moustache much to his disappointment. * Michael is amused by Lola nearly seducing Nicole. Lola Likes Chase * Michael refers to Lola as "hot" and "smokin'" saying Chase should be "psyched" at the prospect of going out with her. People Auction * Along with the others, Lola boos Michael's kangaroo joke. * Both agree that what happened to Sushi Rox was an accident and that Zoey and Chase shouldn't blame themselves. * Michael laughs when the three girls cheer for Logan waking up. Quinn's Alpaca * Lola seems excited that Michael has a crush on Vanessa. * Michael is hurt when Lola refers to him and Chase as idiots. * Lola is amused at Michael's punishment for losing the "No S" bet. Season 3 Hot Dean * Michael is very annoyed when Lola turns off the news story on the cheerleaders' new outfits, making inarticulate noises of anger at her. Silver Hammer Society * Though Lola initially thinks the Silver Hammer Society is stupid, she changes her mind when Michael says that some movie stars were once members. * Michael instantly recognizes the inarticulate scream of joy as Lola. * Both are tapped and offered membership. * The two kneel next to each other and whisper to one another. * Both their tasks involve grooming the existing Hammers. * Michael follows Lola out when she abandons the club. Michael Loves Lisa * Lola finds it very funny that Michael is trapped by Zoey's Jet-X. * Lola is excited to learn of Michael's crush on Lisa and how befuddled he becomes around her. * Lola describes Michael as "cute, funny, smart" but is amused to see him pinned under the Jet-X. * Both times Michael performs at Open Mic Night, Lola cheers him on, even singing along the second time. Wrestling * When Zoey wakes up, Lola and Michael inform her of how badly and quickly she lost to Chuck Javers. * The two start the explanation of Logan standing up for Zoey. Zoey's Balloon * Along with everyone else, Michael laughs at Lola's phobia of "big fuzzy costumes." * The two stand next to each other when releasing their secrets. * Michael reveals his secret (that he cries for two hours after being dropped off at PCA) after Lola reveals hers (that she needed her mom's help to take off her first bra). The Radio *When Lola arrives at the lunch table where Michael, Quinn and Logan were already sitting, she sits next to Michael. *As the scene continues, Lola and Michael both agree that Zoey should give the radio back to Chase, while Quinn and Logan are on the other side of the argument saying Zoey should keep the radio. *At one point in the argument, Lola says "Zoey should give the radio back to Chase!" and Logan says "No, she shouldn't!", but Michael defends her by telling Logan to listen to her. *Lola and Michael are sitting next to each other in the scene when Chase is explaining his side of the story to Mark. *When Mark declares that the radio is Zoey's, Lola and Michael are both upset. They turn their heads toward each other when this happens. *After Quinn and Logan proceed to boast to the two of them that they were right about the radio belonging Zoey, Lola and Michael rant about how the radio belonged to Chase, and that they shouldn't have made Mark the mediator and want a do-over. The Curse of PCA * Lola tells Michael that she thinks Lafe is a good hiking guide and attractive and he eagerly repeats that to Logan and Chase. * Like Logan and Quinn, Michael is annoyed that Lola escaped the mountain storm unharmed and confused by her constantly kissing Lafe. Miss PCA *When Michael says that he needs to pause the TV, then burp and then unpause, Lola and Chase laugh. *When Michael tells Logan that it takes a lot more than grades and SAT scores to get into a good college, Lola adds "Especially if your grades and SAT scores are suckish... You know. Like yours? (Logan)". Michael laughs. *Lola indulges Michael's explanation for why the eggplant is inaccurately named. Goodbye Zoey *Both Lola and Michael insist that Zoey should stay at PCA, and give her all the reasons why moving to England and going to school at Covington is a bad idea. *Michael and Lola blame Quinn and Logan for making Zoey want to move because of the good points the latter two brought up to her about moving to Covington and England earlier. Season 4 Trading Places *The episode opens with Lola and Michael playing a casual game of basketball, along with Logan and Quinn. *When Michael tells Lola and Quinn to stop him from getting the ball into the basket, Lola jumps onto his back in order to stop him. Michael is irritated since the gils aren't taking the game seriously. *When Quinn and Lola try to run out of the boys' dorm room, Michael and Logan physically try to pull them back in; with Logan grabbing Quinn and Michael grabbing Lola, Michael actually lifting her off the ground. *After Zoey knocks on the door the third time, Michael shoves Lola behind the couch whilst Logan does the same thing to Quinn. Vince is Back * Michael offers a very sarcastic "Thank you Lola," when she says how easily Vince Blake would beat up him and Logan. * Michael is angered when he learns that Lola is dating Vince. * Lola is amused by Michael and Logan falling victim to their own trap. Dinner For Two Many *They both asked to come on a picnic with Zoey and James - interrupting their date. *Michael and Lola were playing pool together before Michael called and asked Logan if he wanted to join them. He says that she is awful, and she says that she heard that. Michael then laughs nervously and states that she has excellent hearing. *When Michael tells Logan that he will be at Vaccaro's in twenty minutes he whispers "Come on!" to Lola, and she excitedly runs with him. *Michael and Lola interrupt the two couples' dates. This seems to be a running gag in the episode. *They sit right across from each other when they arrive at Vaccaro's. *When Lola insists that they should move the tables closer together, Michael is the only one who is agrees with her. *Lola and Michael help Zoey and James to their seats on the volleyball court. Roller Coaster * When Michael reveals his fear of rollercoasters, Lola defends him from Logan's taunts, even biting Logan's ear to the point of making it bleed. * Lola approves of Michael hocking spitballs at Logan as punishment, Michael even letting her fire one. Chasing Zoey *When Lola hugs Chase, Michael joins in the hug, too. Trivia *They're both commonly shipped with Quinn and Logan. Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Male-Female ships Category:Ships involving Lola Martinez Category:Ships involving Michael Barret